les droits des mort(e)s
by ylg
Summary: LastMan :: Le combat de Tomie Katana pour une Paxtown plus juste, en souvenir d'une petite fille disparue. EDIT, ajout d'un second volet : Le combat de Cristo Canyon en parallèle pour ramener un semblant de justice à Paxtown et faire la lumière sur un passé qui n'est pas le sien.
1. en souvenir

**Titre :** Les droits des mort(e)s  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Tomie Katana(/Richard Aldana), Siri  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « _the dead don't need justice_ » d'après 31 days (march 8th '18)  
 **Prompt :** journée internationale des droits de la femme  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'au bout du cartoon, deuxième arc de la BD, et _Soir de Match_  
 **Note :** fic compagne à une autre pour ladies bingo  
 **Nombre de mots :** 500

oOo

Les morts n'ont pas besoin de justice, parce qu'il est trop tard pour eux. On ne peut plus leur rendre la vie ; enfin… à de très rares exceptions près, et est-ce vraiment souhaitable dans ces conditions ?  
L'ôter à leurs meurtriers, c'est plus de la vengeance. Éventuellement c'est espérer une protection pour ceux encore vivants qui ne succomberont pas à leur tour. En théorie c'est donner un exemple pour qui devraient apprendre à ne pas en faire autant.  
Mais ça ne change rien pour ceux, celles surtout, qui sont déjà mortes. La victime idéale c'est celle qu'on a tuée et dont on a fait disparaître le corps, celle qui n'est plus là pour se plaindre, qui n'a personne pour réclamer qu'on la retrouve.  
La justice pour les proches laissés derrière, c'est toujours délicat à gérer.

Tomie sait que les victimes d'abus sexuels ou conjugaux sont tellement plus souvent des femmes – et qu'il y a des hommes aussi hein, ça arrive, entre eux ou aux mains de leurs compagnes. Reconnaissez-nous le droit d'être nous aussi des connasses abusives de temps en temps ! Ça ne devrait pas arriver du tout, dans un sens ni dans l'autre, mais on ne va pas nier non plus et cantonner les filles dans un rôle soumis d'innocentes.  
Elle-même ne s'est longtemps souciée de rien. Elle savait, objectivement, et elle se débrouillait pour que ça ne lui arrive personnellement aussi peu que possible. Elle prétendait vouloir rendre la vie plus belle avec ses chansons… ouais, c'était surtout qu'elle voulait être célèbre et qu'une fois qu'elle a goûté l'ivresse de la gloire le combat ordinaire ne comptait plus beaucoup.

Depuis elle a été témoin impuissant du malheur. Et il a fallu qu'elle soit traitée comme une merde par son producteur – elle ne avait tristement pris l'habitude et elle n'aurait jamais dû – puis par son propre mari – qui n'avait peut-être pas mérité sa seconde chance, finalement – et enfin de mourir elle-même, de couper les derniers liens avec ce passé douloureux, pour trouver la force de vouloir changer enfin les choses, de façon plus musclée.  
Elle se doute qu'on ne la prendra pas tout de suite au sérieux : passer de pop-star sur le retour à femme politique pleine d'ambitions, ça lui vaudra quantité de quolibets. Mais à ça aussi, elle est habituée. Et le fait même d'avoir dû s'habituer aux moqueries, au mépris, lui donne la rage pour le faire.  
Dix ans après, elle fait ça pour elle-même, pour toutes les victimes anonymes, et en souvenir d'une petite fille qu'elle a aimée et qui a connu un destin tragique.

C'est bien beau de dire , _plus jamais ça_ , mais elle ne se fait pas d'illusion : elle va contribuer à changer les choses, mais ça va être long et difficile, et il y en aura quand même d'autres entre-temps. Alors que ça change le plus vite et le plus durablement possible, et qu'il y en ait le moins possible dans l'intervalle, c'est tout ce qu'elle peut souhaiter.


	2. je sais qui tu es

**Titre :** Je sais qui tu es  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan (surtout BD)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Cristo Canyon & Tomie Katana, mention de Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak Vivès Sanlaville Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** " _dark tone_ " pour LadiesBingo (ton sombre)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu'au tome 10 + Soir de Match  
 **Nombre de mots :** 950

oOo

Petite Chose Sans Nom, sans passé et sans identité, ramassée dans le désert près de la Barrière d'Éther par deux guerriers Kahlo en voyage, a grandi auprès d'eux. Elle est devenue forte, elle a même gagné une certaine liberté. Elle a conquis un nom, en tout cas.  
Elle est quand même toujours enfermée, d'une autre façon, plus par des fers, mais par le masque d'ivoire qui scelle son identité de guerrier, et par des bandages bien serrés pour cacher des formes qui trahiraient son appartenance à une autre caste, malgré les muscles massivement développés tout autour.  
Elle a depuis vécu en guerrier, elle a remporté tournoi sur tournoi, gagné la gloire et apporté le prestige à son clan, sans arriver pour autant à combler le vide de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'un adversaire brise son masque... et que des images incompréhensibles viennent se superposer dans les fissures de ses souvenirs. Il a fallu qu'elle se mette en quête de réponses, et comme les questions semblaient liées à cet homme, parce qu'il a brisé les liens avec son présent, elle a décidé de passer la Barrière d'Éther, pour les chercher là d'où il venait.  
De l'autre côté, elle a rencontré cette femme aux cheveux bleus dont elle a l'impression d'étrange qu'elle en admiré la couleur et la poitrine il y a longtemps, fort longtemps... et qu'elle l'a jalousée. En voilà une idée ?

Aujourd'hui qu'elle forcée de cacher la sienne, elle la déteste : elle est trop lourde, trop encombrante, et c'est une douleur de plus avec laquelle elle doit faire.  
Cette femme, elle sait son nom, avant même de lui être officiellement présenté. Elle ne le découvre pas : elle reconnaît. Tomie. Tomie Katana.  
Dans son esprit, des images, des idées se forment quand elle la regarde.  
Elle l'a connue. Elle l'a même aimée. Elle a cette impression persistante que c'était La femme idéale à aimer, d'ailleurs. Pas par elle pourtant, mais toujours par cet homme ; que vient-il faire encore entre elles ?  
Elle rassemble des bribes à force d'explorer ce monde si différent de sa vallée, de tout ce qu'elle a connu depuis qu'elle a une conscience. Pourtant, elle n'est pas tant surprise par la technologie employée là. Elle reconnaît les choses et les apprivoise facilement. Ça n'a absolument rien de magique. Pas grand' chose de mystérieux. Et rien de formidable non plus : au contraire, cette ville vérolée de crime la révolte.  
Alors, elle décide de rester auprès de Tomie. Elle assiste à son ascension en pleine lumière, non plus sous le feu des projecteurs mais sur les podiums politiques. Tomie a décidé qu'elle en avait assez de tremper dans les côtés sombres de l'envers du décor et qu'il fallait que ça change. Cette ville, elle l'a reprise en mains. Elle refuse d'admettre que c'est un combat perdu d'avance : il sera seulement long et difficile, et elle ne pourra pas tout faire toute seule avec un sourire, du charisme et de beaux projets.

Les parts obscures de la société ne vont pas disparaître comme ça, et elle va en tirer profit. Elle l'aidera depuis l'ombre. Elle est une ombre elle-même, après tout. Elle fait le sale boulot nécessaire pour éviter que Tomie salisse ces jolies mains et contredise son discours idéaliste. Elle est efficace dans ce qu'elle fait, cette façade qu'elle présente, les premières mesures qu'elle prend une fois élue maire, mais ça ne suffit pas encore.  
Un soir de cafard après un règlement de compte particulièrement sordide, Tomie se laisse aller à une confidence : son prédécesseur avait pris sur lui de se faire vigilante. Elle comprend ses intentions et ce qui l'a poussé là, mais à elle, ça lui pose un problème éthique : comme si elle n'en avait déjà pas assez comme ça ! Non, dans cette ville pourrie, on se doit de séparer les rôles. Et elle, accepte avec joie de rectifier ce qu'elle peut.  
Tomie ne lui a rien promis en échange ; elle n'a rien à lui offrir, à part être la plus compétente possible. Mais il y a un but qu'elle s'est déjà fixé : que dans cette ville au moins, plus aucune fillette ne soit jamais malmenée, arrachée aux gens qui l'aiment, vendue, maltraitée d'aucune façon. Ni aucun garçonnet ni aucune femme, tant qu'elles y sont.

Elle ne sait pas si Tomie a fait partie de ces filles maltraitées mais elle sait que sa carrière de chanteuse a été bien sombre ; s'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit encore avant ou si elle perdu quelqu'un. Elle a trop de pudeur pour demander. Et elle n'a pas les mots pour raconter à un étranger, dans le clan Kahlo comment se passent les choses. Elle ne sait même pas à quel âge a commencé son esclavage puisqu'elle n'avait de souvenirs avant. Son propre fardeau, elle ne le partagera avec personne d'autre. C'est un autre problème, ça sera peut-être pour une autre fois. Ici et maintenant, elles ont déjà bien assez à faire pour purger Paxtown des ravages de la drogue, pour nettoyer la pègre qui s'attache encore, pour garantir à tous et toutes un accès aux soins et à l'éducation et éviter que ça revienne.  
Tomie s'emploie sur le devant de la scène à améliorer ce qui peut l'être, à jouer la prévention et à miser sur la génération suivante. Et elle, en retrait, détruit ce qui ne peut plus être corrigé des précédentes.

Il y a tellement à faire, elle ne sait pas si elle aura le temps et la possibilité à côté, en traînant là, de comprendre d'où viennent ces étranges souvenirs, mais le combat de Tomie est devenu également le sien.


	3. quelquun que je ne suis pas

**Titre :** Quelqu'un d'autre  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnages :** Cristo Canyon, Siri McKenzie  
 **Genre :** introspection ?  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** "Identity crisis" pour LadiesBingo  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de série + tomes 6, 9, 10  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1100+

oOo

Avant de devenir Cristo Canyon, la petite chose qu'elle était n'avait pas de nom. Son premier souvenir… elle était nue, sur le sol. Deux hommes étaient penchés au-dessus d'elle et l'observaient en silence. Elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'ils cherchaient ni de ce qu'ils trouvèrent en elle à cette époque. L'ayant examinée, ils considérèrent qu'elle était assez forte, assez saine, que ses blessures guériraient vite, et ils l'emportèrent sur le dos de leurs grands oiseaux de bât.

Elle avait quelques années devant elle avant de pouvoir leur servir, mais c'était un investissement peu coûteux pour le Clan : elle déjà assez grande pour se nourrir seule et n'avoir pas besoin de soins particuliers. Ils la parquèrent dans l'enclos des fillettes qui grandissaient encore. Elle fut vite témoin des sévices infligés aux femmes : on les conditionnait pour accepter le sort qui les attendait.  
Elle vit également les sévices infligés aux garçons, d'un autre style. Ce clan se faisait tellement, tellement de mal pour prouver que ses membres étaient forts et n'accusaient pas la moindre faiblesse ! Ceux qui échouaient étaient battus jusqu'à se corriger… ou étaient sacrifiés au Dieu-Loup si leur seconde chance n'avait pas suffi.  
D'avoir été capturée jeune, avant d'avoir franchi le cap de la puberté, lui donnait un répit. Plusieurs années à attendre, traitée comme un animal, et sans aucun souvenir d'avoir jamais vécu autrement. N'ayant rien à faire d'autre pour s'occuper, elle observait ceux qui allaient et venaient autour de la cage, qui s'imaginaient libres mais étaient autrement enchaînés.  
Elle enchaînait les mouvements que ses entraves pouvaient bien lui permettre. Elle imitait ce qu'elle voyait au-dehors, elle inventait… ou tirait sans le savoir un entraînement de sa mémoire enfouie, inaccessible, incompréhensible.

De tout son temps de captivité, elle ne se souvenait jamais avoir eu faim. C'était plutôt bienvenu dans le parc des esclaves : ça laissait plus de nourriture pour les autres. Et comme elle se nourrissait si peu, ça retardait sa croissance, et l'installation de la puberté. Elle restait svelte et plate, elle ne perdait pas de sang, ne développait pas de seins qui signaleraient qu'elle était apte à la reproduction et la jetteraient en pâture aux guerriers. Corollaire, les muscles qu'elle développait restaient secs et nerveux. Plusieurs fois, les surveillantes la nourrir de force, et l'âge adulte finit par arriver.

Le jour fatidique où on la livra alors à son nouveau maître, elle se révolta. L'exemple donné par les autres femmes brisées et soumises n'avait pas suffi à l'éduquer et la faire se résigner. Les années passée à travailler ses muscles… avaient contribué à retarder les effets de la puberté qui la condamnaient, et l'avaient rendue forte. Assez forte pour prendre par surprise son bourreau qui ne serait jamais attendu à ça de la part d'une esclave, et le tuer.  
Elle eut alors à faire un choix crucial : tenter de s'évader et aller refaire sa vie dans le monde extérieur, sans savoir si les loups de Kahlo la traqueraient, et si elle pourrait leur échapper ?  
Non.

Elle s'empara de son masque, s'appropria son nom et son identité. Elle devint lui.  
Le clan dut bien s'apercevoir que Cristo Canyon avait changé de carrure, était plus lent à répondre aux ordres, mais ne s'en formalisa bizarrement pas le moins du monde. Un guerrier était son masque, et qui que c'était qui s'estimait digne de le porter. Tant qu'il était efficace à l'entraînement, et en combat réel, on ne lui demanda jamais d'autre preuve de sa légitimité.  
On s'attendait seulement à ce qu'il prenne des esclaves à son tour. Ça, elle ne le fit pas, pas tout de suite, et temporisa le plus longtemps possible. Personne ne saurait qu'il ne les violentait pas – tant qu'elles ne s'en vantaient pas – mais quand ça se verrait qu'il n'était pas capable de les engrosser, sur qui la faute retomberait-elle, lui ou elles ? Tant qu'elle ne le savait pas, elle ne pouvait se permettre aucun risque.  
Elle se mit en devoir de se construire ensuite des muscles dignes de ce monde. Même en ayant accès à une nourriture de meilleure qualité et plus abondante, rien ne lui donnait envie pour autant. Elle se força pourtant, enfin, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de cette masse musculaire.  
Elle comprimait sa poitrine les premiers temps, même si ça menaçait de l'étouffer. Puis elle développa ses pectoraux, ses deltoïdes ; sur sa silhouette sculptée, plus rien ne se voyait. La longue chevelure blonde, le masque d'ivoire et son aura de combattant complétaient son apparence et son identité.

Parce qu'il s'illustrait, tournoi après tournoi, dans l'exhibition au service des dieux, personne ne lui demanda jamais le moindre compte.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde…  
Et à partir de là, elle eut d'autres problèmes plus terribles encore. Du jour au lendemain, elle commença à retrouver des souvenirs, qui ne pouvaient pas être les siens. Ce qu'elle y voyait était trop différent. Ils étaient issus d'un autre monde, pas juste d'une partie plus paisible de la Vallée. Ils appartenaient à une enfant heureuse, ils contenaient des choses difficiles aussi. Mais globalement, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec l'esclavage et les abus perpétuels aux mains du clan Kahlo.  
Cependant elle n'éprouvait aucune émotion à les contempler. Il y avait trop de distance entre leurs réalités, trop de temps passé aussi entre leurs âges. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir avoir été elle. Cette enfant c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Elle regrettait un peu, de ne pas ressentir plus : elle semblait avoir été quelqu'un de bien et elle aurait aimé la connaître, la protéger des méchancetés du monde.

Elle mena son enquête dans ce monde étrange, recueillit des bribes d'information à recouper, à reconstituer. Ce pensionnat en flammes, un assassinat, un club de boxe, l'excitation de la foule dans les gradins, les Roitelets rescapés de la grande guerre…

Sa seule preuve, non, même pas, le seul indice plutôt, que peut-être, elle avait été une fille de l'autre monde, c'est qu'elle était incapable d'invoquer les esprits de la Vallée, seulement celui du Loup ?  
Elle connaissait pourtant les versets du livre sacré depuis toujours, même avant sa capture et son éducation au sein du clan Kahlo.  
Qui était-elle, alors, qui avait-elle été, qui avait-elle cessé d'être et qui était-elle en train de devenir, elle n'avait de réponse à aucune de ces questions. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retrouver cette identité passée si ça voulait dire avoir toujours été une victime. Mais il faudrait bien, un jour, qu'elle sache...  
Siri... qui était vraiment cette personne ? Existait-elle encore quelque part, pouvait-elle ressurgir à la surface, ou était-elle bel et bien morte et fallait-il l'enterrer pour de bon ? Pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit, et même si elle n'aimait pas la réponse qu'elle obtenait, il fallait qu'elle sache.


End file.
